generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Martin
Nathan Martin is a Port Charles High School graduate and is a USC Student. Nathan first came to town in Season 3 when his family moved from Pine Valley to Port Charles when he was a junior. Nathan is shown to be cool, calm, and collected and a lot of girls get his attention, but he only had one onscreen girlfriend, Lexi Lovett. Once setting his eyes on Lexi, she makes it clear she is too good for him, but Nathan doesn't take no for an answer and eventually gets her to agree to go out with him. Nathan was good friends with Cody Ford because of him dating his younger sister, Amaya Martin and didn't like Elena Zacchara for meddling with their relationship and was mean to her on several occasions, even using her eating disorder as something to attack her with. Nathan is the son of Tad Martin and Cara Castillo, nephew of Jake Martin and Griffin Castillo, brother of Amaya Martin and Jenny Martin, Cousin of Charlotte Martin and Trevor Martin and portrayed by actor Avan Jogia. Early Life In The Series 'Season 3' 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) Nathan makes his first appearance in Lexi's chemistry class and he is paired with Lexi for an assignment. Nathan flirts with her but Lexi acts like she isn't interested. Nathan continues to talk to her throughout the day and again, her response is she isn't interested. Finally by the end of the day, Lexi agrees to go out with him. 3.08 World So Cold Nathan and Amaya move out of their aunt and uncles place and into their parents place as they come to town with older sister Jenny. 3.14 Far From Never When Will Lavery starts flirting with Lexi, Nathan warns him to back off and gets annoyed by his persistence before he finally agrees to leave her alone. 3.17 Spit You Out Nathan asks Amaya what she was thinking when she taunted Elena. 'Season 4' 4.08 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) Nathan is seen at Josslyn's party with Lexi. 4.09 Misery Loves It's Company Nathan runs into Grace Baker in the hallway and as she walks away he looks at her, causing Lexi to get angry at him for checking her out in front of her. This leads to a huge argument between the two and Lexi bringing up how he was furious last year when Will Lavery had a crush on her. Season 5 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie Nathan attends both Hope and AJ's funerals with Jenny. 5.04 No More Sorrow Nathan tries to talk to Jenny at breakfast and she avoids him and when she talks she answers in one word sentences. He also notices that Jenny is avoiding everyone. He is worried because she hasn't spoken much since the cabin incident. He talks to his father about it and he agrees Jenny should talk to someone about what she witnessed. 5.06 Everybody Hurts Nathan tells Jenny she needs to talk to someone instead of keeping everything bottled up inside. Jenny tells him to back off. She later returns home that day and sits down and tells Nathan, Tad and Cara what she witnessed that night, including walking out of the cabin and seeing both Hope and AJ's corpses posed like an art project. 5.09 All I Need To Be Nathan auditions for the musical and gets the role of Gaston 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders Nathan is seen at rehearsal mostly running lines with Trinity and in the read-around. 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Nathan and Lexi both attend Gabbi's party. When Madi makes her confession Nathan asks Lexi if she knew and she tells him she had no idea. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Nathan is again seen rehearsing. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Nathan is seen in the final production. He is not on stage during the gunshot. 'Season 6' 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Nathan returns to school and signs up for the mentor program along with Lexi. He is assigned freshman Vanessa Vega. Vanessa is attracted to Nathan and flirts with him the entire time he shows her around, much to Lexi's dismay. 6.08 All I Want Is The Good Life Nathan assures Lexi that Vanessa just has a harmless crush on him and it will go away with time. Vanessa asks Nathan countless questions throughout the day and Nathan continues helping her out. He later sees Vanessa and Lexi arguing that turns physical. He pulls Lexi away and then breaks up with her, telling her she is acting like a child. 6.13 Remember When Nathan continues helping Vanessa out with school work and any other issues she has while adjusting to high school. Lexi comes up to him after class and apologizes for her behavior. Nathan tells her she shouldn't have been acting like a jealous child and trust him. Lexi tries to explain Vanessa started the fight but Nathan leaves before she can say anything else. 'Season 7' 7.03 The Strength To Go On Nathan tells Amaya that Trinity may have hurt Trevor, but she isn't personally responsible for Trevor's death, he is the one who pulled the trigger. Lexi later approaches him and asks how he's doing. Nathan tells her he is fine, when she pushes for more, Nathan yells at her to back off and since they are no longer dating, it isn't her problem. Despite him yelling at her, Lexi tells him calmly that if he needs to talk, he knows her number. 7.07 Grim Goodbyes'''Nathan goes to Trevor's funeral and hopes that it won't have someone make a scene. Nathan then sees Lexi and Vanessa. he walks over to them and tells them if they are going to cause a scene, they better leave. Lexi tries to deny it but Nathan tells her to calm down and leave him and his family alone. Nathan then goes back inside the church for the service. Later that night he listens to a voicemail Lexi left. '''7.13 We Stitch These Wounds Nathan witnesses Trinity yell in the hallway that she didn't kill Trevor. 7.18 The Good Left Undone After arriving at the school to get ready for the ceremony, Nathan finds Lexi and asks if they can talk. Lexi agrees and Nathan apologizes for how he acted at Trevor's funeral. Lexi tells him he doesn't need to apologize, he is grieving and had every right to think that she would make a scene. Nathan then asks if they can try again. They are both going to school in Arizona and it would be nice if they could start over. Lexi agrees. Nathan is later seen graduating. Season 10 Brief Return 10.03 We Fall Apart Nathan returns to town for his sister Amaya's funeral. He talks to his mom about how it happened and Cara tells him they are still confused, just that a car ran the one she was in off the road and Kaylee Morasco also died and Vanessa Vega is in a coma. Nathan is shocked about Vanessa and thinks it's sad someone her age could never wake up. Cara asks him about Lexi and Nathan explains they are still together. He sticks with his parents and Jenny at the funeral and memorial, trying to remember the good times he had with Amaya. Trivia * One of the few characters that are bilingual. Nathan is fluent in Spanish. Quotes "Call me when you learn to act like an adult." (Nathan when he breaks up with Lexi) Relationships Lexi Lovett * First Attempt **Start Up: 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) **Break Up: 6.08 All I Want Is The Good Life ***Reason: Lexi was acting childish about Vanessa's crush on Nathan *Second Attempt **Start Up: 7.18 The Good Left Undone Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Original Character